Gentleman
by KellenHakuen
Summary: No había llegado en un corcel indomable, ni envuelto en una hazaña heroica, tampoco lo hizo con una radiante armadura y menos alzando el fulgor de su espada en contra del ominoso dragón para rescatarlo. Sin embargo, después de la promesa bajo la llovizna acromática, Nathaniel consideraba a Adrien su caballero. (Adrien x Nathaniel)


Comenzaré con un berrinche relativo … ¡¿Por qué carajos casi no hay fics yaoi de ellos?! Ah, es cierto, esta es una serie para niños y el amor homosexual no está incluido. Bueno, esta pareja se me hace preciosa en todas las dimensiones posibles, universos y fanarts, en conclusión, todo de ellos se me hace genial.

 **Aclaraciones de la historia antes de adentrarte:**

fic contiene una temática de **amor gay** , gira en torno al romance y relación de una sola pareja: Nathaniel x Adrien, Adrien x Nathaniel, cualesquiera de esos dos órdenes se emplean, si no te gusta la lectura con esta temática homosexual, puedes retirarte, nadie te ata con cadenas a que lo leas.

2\. Está ambientado **tres años después** , sin embargo, hay episodios de tiempo que se enfocan en su relación de antaño.

3\. Cómo es un One-shot, detalles de cómo fueron creciendo en su relación o algunas situaciones tuve que recortarlas y plasmarlas lo más breve posible, lo siento si esto les enoja.

4\. La serie **no me pertenece** , los derechos de propiedad intelectual se adueñan su respectivo creador y colaboradores.

5\. Material R-18 o **insinuación de éste** , no es explicito, ya que no me gusta desarrollar este tipo de temática, si esperabas ver porno gay, no hay aquí, pero hay bonitas situaciones que me imaginé de ellos, algo es mejor que nada, ¿no?

6\. Si ya has leído mis advertencias, perdiendo un aproximado de treinta segundos en esta lectura, y aun así quieres proseguir, _**adelante**_.

Disfruta de la lectura, extraño inquilino.

Capitulo único

 **Gentleman**

 **By KellenHakuen**

No había llegado en un corcel indomable, ni envuelto en una hazaña heroica, tampoco lo hizo con una radiante armadura, menos alzando el fulgor de su espada en contra del aterrador dragón para rescatarlo. No lo vio cabalgando al horizonte, venciendo a cuanto ogro o compinche malvado que se le cruzase en su camino, al contrario, apareció imperfecto, en una tarde de la escuela que se sentó a su lado mientras terminaba de trazar y colorear a Lady bug, Agreste no sabía cómo incoar una conversación, Nathaniel estaba más ocupado en perfeccionar su obra. Se quedaron en silencios incómodos y durmiéndose con el sonido del grafito garabateando encima de la hoja, Adrien lo escrudiñaba con la mirada, otorgándole de vez en cuándo miradas escondidas, que lentamente decaían en el fastidio para el chico dibujante, procuraron permanecen en armonía unos minutos más hasta que el Artista encolerizado de los preámbulos de Adrien, explotó diciendo:

 _«_ ¿Necesitas algo?»

Preguntó exasperado de tanto misterio, el modelo nunca le hablaba, en realidad se le hacía bizarra la premisa, que prefiriera pasar tiempo con él, el introvertido y tímido dibujante que a su extravagante y agradable amigo Nino.

 _«_ ¿Ese es un dibujo de Lady bug?»

Se escuchaba apenado, como si le confesará que acaba de cometer algún horrido asesinato y él fuera el único testigo que podría identificarlo.

 _«_ Creo que es obvio.»

 _«_ Está muy bien hecho.»

 _«_ Sí.»

 _«_ Podrías… ¿Podrías vendérmelo?»

 _«_ Te lo obsequiaré si tanto lo quieres»

 _«_ Eso sería genial»

No había sido un encuentro romántico, en realidad sería absurdo decir que esperaba que su futura pareja le pidiera un arte de Lady bug. Fue de lo más manido en el tema, cómo ir a almorzar o pedir un libro prestado en la biblioteca, pero el destino tenía planeado otro más, sus telarañas urdían algo más. Sus encuentros se volvieron pesados y más continuos que ya era una ley tácita que ambos se hallaran en algún momento del día, primero en la biblioteca dónde compartían información o consejos para la tarea, después se juntaban para realizar proyectos y al final, sin darse cuenta, se buscaban para invitarse a salir o acompañar al otro, todo engendrándose de manera tan natural, estaban encontrándose sin buscarse. Pudo ser un ingenuo y verdadero vinculo que nació de la simple solicitud de un dibujo, un compañerismo que tenía las posibilidades de durar y ser eternos, pero esa amistad, Adrien se encargó de fulminar con el rayo de su declaración un día después de clases, agregando un nervioso, pero directo:

 _«_ Me gustas, Nathaniel»

Misma declaración que el chico carmín se encargó de destruir con un:

 _«_ Tú a mí no.»

No obstante, Adrien insistió en él un poco más a pesar del rechazo, lo invitó en cada oportunidad hasta que el artista no tuviera escapatoria y aceptó salir en una cita con él, luego de varios indicios entre ambos, citas ocasionalmente planeadas y tardes en convivencia, el cariño floreció en el pintor hasta traicionarlo, ya que inconsciente, sus dibujos empezaron a tener otro inquilino indeseado en sus historias, su versión en héroe comenzó a salvar a un ciudadanos de hebras doradas y ojos tan elegantes como las esmeraldas, no cabía aclarar que los primeros bocetos del Agreste, Nathaniel se deshizo de ellos al tomar consciencia, destrozándolos y quemándolos a pulso como si de algún objeto satánico se tratase.

Y así fue como Nathaniel cayó en ese sentimiento que los tenía congelados. Adrien Agreste necesitó más de un año para que al fin, Nathaniel accediera a formar parte de su vida en su confesión.

 _«_ Las flores eran innecesarias»

 _«_ Pensé en darte una opción especial»

Su risa resonó en el interminable pasillo al conmemorar cómo Adrien lo había llevado a la cúspide de la torre de Francia, guiándolo a través de un sendero de pétalos carmín que Nathaniel sintió de lo más romántico y cursi, y en el punto más alto, se le había confesado otra vez, manteniendo la joven esperanza de que esta vez acabará con sus tormentas de amistad y le dijera que sí.

 _«_ Sólo porqué gastaste mucho en las flores. Sería un desperdicio dejarlas»

 _«_ Lo tomaré como un sí, entonces, ¿podemos besarnos?»

 _«_ Eso es un privilegio que sólo tienen los novios, para tu suerte, tú serás mi novio.»

Y así, tres años entre ellos pasaron tan rápidos que para Nathaniel sólo fueron unos cuantos meses. Meses de peleas absurdas, citas catastróficas y besos verdaderos, meses de un amor genuina y dulce cómo Adrien sólo podía entregárselo, un amor imperfecto, pero sincero, aunque éste sólo tuviera nombre bajo el apellido de Agreste.

—¡Nathaniel!

—¡Si maestra! —se sacudió en su propio banquillo, dejando un boceto inconcluso, la maestra escrudiñó aquellas hojas viejas.

—¿Me has prestado atención?

—La verdad no.

—Nathaniel, vete a la oficina del director en este instante —refunfuñó, y al chico de los dibujos no le quedaba más que obedecer las leyes de la catedrática, huyendo de las risas maliciosas de sus demás compañeros y atemorizado de ocasionar otra catástrofe durante el trascurso, sólo esperaba que el rector del campus tuviera la suficiente misericordia para no someterlo a uno de sus castigos.

 _«_ Te quedarás hasta tarde ayudando a la docente.»

Nathaniel ahora se deslizaba agobiado, después de aceptar las múltiples riñas que el director encolerizado le ofreció en el momento que Nathaniel interrumpió su cuarta taza de café con las donas gratis de la cafetería, al director no le gustaba de ser molestado, por ende, no le hizo justicia al apodo de _«_ el dios de la misericordia» cómo lo habían denominado los demás estudiantes del campus. Miró con pereza afuera de los ventanales el cielo que comenzaba a teñirse de gris, apagando el avivado cielo azul. Maldijo en sus entrañas, se lamentaba de no haber visto los pronósticos para esta tarde. Nathaniel llegó a preguntarse si Adrien llevaba una sombrilla consigo.

Quería verlo.

Quería ver a Adrien.

Quería …Maldita sea, ahora era un psíquico que llamaba a amantes con la mente.

Oh, ahí se encontraba el reciente protagonista a sus conclusiones, no cargaba con una valerosa espada, pero al menos era portador del temible paraguas, lo esperaba recargado en la entrada, observando de vez en cuando en reloj principal, como si se asegurará de que estuviera a tiempo de su salida, lo cual estaba en lo correcto.

 _«_ Cómo un caballero tan puntual a sus manecillas que hasta el tiempo se siente receloso de su presencia.»

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió, deteniéndose a unos metros de distancia, cómo si reculará de su presencia brillante e inmaculada —, ¿no tenías clase todavía?

—Escuché que te castigaron por no prestar atención. —contestó, sin molestarse de su rudo recibimiento, en cambio, Adrien se levantó y se mostró feliz de verlo —, y Marinette también me contó que iba a llover en la tarde, así que supuse que tú no traías un paraguas —finalizó, riendo ante sus mofletes hinchados, Adrien concluyó que seguramente hirió su orgullo.

 _«_ Cómo un caballero tan atento a sus distracciones que nada podría sorprenderlo.»

—Los rumores para ti sí que corren rápido, a pesar de que estudiamos en lugares diferentes.

—Eso se lo debo agradecerle a Marinette que me informa.

—Marinette…

Sus memorias seguían frescas sobre aquel día. Acuerdos y miradas sorprendidas fue lo que recibieron el día que decidieron arrostrar a sus demás compañeros y contarles la verdad. A los quince años, emocionados e inconscientes, Adrien y Nathaniel pensaron que sería bueno decirles a sus compañeros que estaban en una relación homosexual, voluntaria, pero al final homosexual.

Llegaron en la mañana, tomados de la mano, como si el alma se les fuera arrebatada si llegaban a separarse. Intranquilos, ascendieron hasta la plataforma dónde estaba el escritorio y con la atención del salón en ellos, con una voz rasposa Nathaniel añadió seguro:

 _«_ Adrien y yo somos pareja»

Inició Nathaniel con valentía y hasta advirtió un rastro orgulloso que se circulaba en sus palabras, mismas que lo invitaron a afirmar con un asentimiento, quedándose domeñados en el silencio que producía tan poderosa oración, Adrien y él dentro de un noviazgo. Sus compañeros no se veían constreñidos a decir algo, más bien, no pudieron decir algo.

 _«_ Adrien»

Escuchó a lo lejos la voz destrozada de Marinette, no se atrevió a arrostrarla, en cambio, sólo buscó más protección en la mano de Adrien que fue correspondida.

 _«_ No puede ser, MI Adrien, ¿de pareja con él?»

Dramatizó Chloe que sólo lo hizo encorvar la ceja con molestia. sin embargo, al ascenderse el mismo, se vio reflejado en diferentes expresiones de sus compañeros; pasmados, molestos, tristes y horrorizados, el horror, como si Nathaniel resplandeciera asco con su presencia, miedo fue el sentimiento que le atravesó, se sintió mal, enfermo, se vio a él como un _«_ anormal»

 _«_ Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?»

Nathaniel no pudo soportarlo más, la mirada rota de Marinette, la pregunta de Nino y el silencio de sus compañeros fueron fundamento para que se alejará de Adrien y corriera a la azotea más cercana, Agreste quiso alcanzarlo, pero de inmediato fue interceptado por sus compañeros, bombardeándolos de preguntas que para él no tenían sentido, esta vez no pudo ser un héroe para él, pero todavía quedaba una heroína que aprovechó de los disturbios para escabullirse del salón y encontrarlo, Dupain.

Adrien era popular, fue menesteres indicar que las reacciones de sus compañeros no iban a ser positivas, ni comprendidas, hasta ese punto llegaba a entenderlo a perfección, el Agreste era el deseo y sueño de muchas chicas; caballeroso, inteligente, heroico y perfecto, muchas deseaban engendrar lo que él ya tenía, personas como Chloe, lila y Marinette, oh maldita sea, Marinette. Y se catalogaba más culpable con Marinette, él le arrebató de forma vil y despreciable a la persona que le gustaba. Era malo, en verdad era una persona ominosa.

 _«_ Soy la persona más horrible» Se reprendió cuándo entró por el solitario umbral de la azotea, deambulo sin rumbo fijo y terminando en medio del enorme campo de cemento y barandales.

 _«_ Sabía que estabas aquí.»

Una voz dulce se filtró por el aire, interrumpiéndolo a él.

 _«_ Marinette, yo…»

La coherencia se tajó y Nathaniel permaneció más desesperado ante su inquisitiva mirada, prefirió mejor comenzar algo a nunca terminarlo.

 _«_ No sé qué decirte»

 _«_ Entonces no me digas nada.»

Le refutó, Nathaniel accedió a un silencio podrido, sus manos dejaron de aferrarse a la mezclilla de su pantalón y se encajaron sobre su propio chaleco, removiéndolo hasta estrujarlo.

 _«_ Nathaniel»

Cuándo ambos cruzaron con la mirada, Nathaniel sintió el peso de los prejuicios ahogarlo al grado que fue tentador escapar de ella, su mirada ese día lustró misteriosa, indescifrable, o tal vez, él no quería indagar más en sus ojos. Se aferró a la gélida barra de la azotea, su corazón se volcaba junto a sus sentimientos, el pecho le temblaba aterrado, él no quería encontrarse con ese brillo de rechazo, de dolor y asco que alguno de sus compañeros le obsequiaron, no podría soportarlo, no de alguien tan gentil cómo ella, pero todo se olvidó el momento en que Marinette habló, girando todas las suposiciones erróneas que él estuvo creando.

 _«_ He perdido ante un formidable rival.»

Nathaniel tardó en asimilar lo que ella decía, pero sus palabras, cálidas, lograron penetrarse en sus horridos pensamientos hasta espantarlos y alejarlos, se sintió a gusto con ella, y fue reciproco puesto que Marinette no lo rechazó. Después de eso, se acercaron, nerviosos, sin saber cómo iniciar en una conversación, primero estallaron incomodos en carcajadas que decía por ellos un lo siento, disculpa que se fue torciendo hasta que los hombros de la heroína empezaron a temblar, primero suaves, luego estrambóticos para llegar a desahogarse en inocentes lagrimas que le dejaban la sensación de la derrota.

 _«_ Sería más fácil odiarte si no fueras tan agradable»

Marinette fue sincera con él, y él sólo un cobarde que quiso huir de ella, no pidió disculpas por arrebatarle a su príncipe, al contrario, la admiró por tener la osadía de enfrentarse a él con coraje a pesar del dolor, ella era tan amable y valiente, se alegró de darle su primer amor. Se llegó a preguntar por qué Adrien lo escogió en lugar de ella, pero, bueno, no es cómo si no estuviera complacido con los resultados de su nuevo noviazgo. Ese día Nathaniel obtuvo algo más de Marinette que un apoyo incondicional, ese día, en los apogeos de sus vísperas escolares, obtuvo una verdadera amiga.

—Marinette es un ángel.

Sí, era el ángel que le ofreció un abrazo genuino y unos ojos tan encantadores que le demostraron que querer a Adrien, a pesar de que ella lo amaba con la misma fuerza, no estaba mal, al contrario, lo incitaba a seguir, a buscar su propia felicidad.

—Todavía recuerdo que al estar en la azotea los encontré un poco juntos.

—No habías venido en todo ese rato, _«_ mi caballero.»

Adrien se enmudeció y prefirió perderse en los segunderos que corrían apresurados para terminar su maniobra, parecía que se les hacía tarde. Nathaniel abrió de nuevo una sonrisa, encontró una traviesa venganza para las insinuaciones de su novio de antaño.

—Perdiste ante la belleza de un inminente ángel.

—Sería bueno irnos Nathaniel, ya es tarde.

—Tienes razón, ya es demasiado tarde —apoyó, esperando que Adrien expandiera la sombrilla afuera y ambos escaparan de la prisión cómo lo era aquella institución de artes.

—Pero cómo quiera perdiste ante la hermosa Marinette.

—Creo que ya comenzó la llovizna.

* * *

—¿Te ayudo con la mochila?

Sugirió Adrien, sosteniendo el paraguas en la cumbre para que los dos no se vieran perturbados por el agua.

—No soy una chica.

Contestó malhumorado, no era frágil, pero entendía que las costumbres de elegancia y decoro estaban grabadas en su novio con fuerza.

—Entonces, ¿puedo tomar tu mano?

—Supongo.

No tardó mucho, Nathaniel se aferró a las manos de su novio. Caminaron en silencio y sólo siendo conmovidos por el constante vapuleo de las chispas colisionándose contra el pavimento.

—Estás tan nervioso, me acuerdo cuando tuvimos sexo.

—No digas esa palabra, Nathaniel.

—¿Sexo? —Preguntó de inmediato, resbalando una risa cuándo Adrián estrujó más su mano, como si le pidiera en silencio que dejará ese tema de lado, que no indagarán más en la primera vez que se deshicieron en las sábanas del cuarto del pintor.

—Me dolió mucho, Adrien.

Por supuesto, gesto que ignoró con placer, no todos los días veías a Agreste poner una cara de incomodidad.

—¿Sigues investigando en internet?

—¡Cuándo te tocó a ti también te equivocaste, Nathaniel!

—Yo te advertí que no sabía desde el principio.

—Yo traté de ser gentil.

Nathaniel aún recordaba, su primera vez no había sido romántica como en los dibujos o fue perfecto como el modelo lo planeó, en realidad, fue un desastre, un romántico desastre. Sus padres no estaban en la casa y planearon primero pedir algo a domicilio, después ver una película, la recordaba bien porque estaban tan nerviosos que se pusieron a ver una de las obras de Disney, más específicamente, _«_ La sirenita.»

Entonces, en medio de la canción del lago, Adrien se acercó a Nathaniel para poder besarlo, eso no fue planeado, o tal vez fue una casualidad escurridiza cuándo las canciones se combinaron con las manos de ambos que buscaban explorar más allá que la ropa les permitía. Lentamente Nathaniel se sintió en un romance de princesas de los años noventa, todo esto debido a las ropas esparcidas en el suelo, la comida enfriándose sobre la mesa y canciones infantiles en la habitación. Todo iba bien hasta que el pintor reaccionó de una duda importante que entre ambos no habían debatido con madurez.

 _«_ Yo no seré el de abajo, duele mucho, Adrien.»

 _«_ Yo tampoco lo seré, Nathaniel.»

 _«_ ¿Lo arreglamos diplomáticamente con un piedra, papel y tijeras?»

Y así fue como las tijeras de Adrien vencieron orgullosas al papel de Nathaniel.

 _«_ Está bien es Adrien, seguro e investigó lo suficiente.»

Pensó, mientras Adrien lo recostaba de nuevo en la cama, regalándole besos, sus abrazos y todo el amor que pudiera otorgarle.

Esa noche, debido a su falta de pericia, Agreste no pudo ser un caballero con su novio.

—Nuestra primera vez, la declaración de nuestros amigos y nuestro primer beso. Todo eso son anécdotas que estaré encantado de dibujar — vestigios que estaría feliz de relatar y plasmar en retratos de carboncillo.

—Deberías darme créditos por eso, soy tu fuente de inspiración.

—No, en realidad me quedaré con los derechos de propiedad intelectual y …

—Te amo —le interrumpió de nuevo y feroz —. No importa que tanto hayamos pasado en los tres años —Refutó, deteniendo los pasos y chapoteando encima de un charco, posterior a eso, miró a Nathaniel, tan profundo que el artista no supo que más decir, borrando las palabras cuándo las manos del héroe se ceñían alrededor de su cintura —. Te sigo queriendo cómo la primera vez, cómo la última vez, como si esto fuera para siempre. Quédate a mi lado, Nathaniel.

—Demasiado romántico, Adrien, podría dibujar un comic de esto —maldijo a su corazón que brincaba alegre, tanto que no podía escuchar a su propia lógica, ésta estaba hablando en murmullos a comparación de sus sentimientos desastrosos.

—¿Puedo besarte?

—Eso no se pregunta.

Sí, la respuesta al fin se esclarecía para el artista. Entre los ósculos tímidos que ambos amantes se regalaban, emocionados y bajo la lluvia, sus pensamientos se insuflaban hasta turbarlo con ese caos desbordante, lo amaba, en serio, amaba de forma tan sincera a Adrien que le daba miedo salir herido.

Le era aterrador pensar que terminaría estancado, olvidado, y hecho añicos en alguna esquina, horrorizado, yacía presa de su propia condena de pensar que sería olvidado muy pronto, que quizá, terminaría perdiendo con aquella sensación mágica, con aquella palabra profunda que muchos artistas usaban de inspiración, el abominable amor.

Quizá algún día terminarían, su relación se apagaría y el amor que se había aflorado tan desbordante y pasional quedaría atrapado entre las líneas del olvido. Estaba bien, Nathaniel se estaba preparando para darle fin a este perfecto sentimiento que le lastimaba.

Culminaría tan rápido como la hora de un reloj, tristemente seguirían con sus vidas después de romper, si tenían suerte se encontrarían de vez en cuando en algún café y platicarían de sus futuros, sueños en los que no se encontraría, planes en los que no estaba involucrado y amores, en los que él ya no se hallaría como un protagonista, porqué todo eso le pertenecería a otra persona que no fuera Nathaniel. Continuarían monótonos y riéndose del mañana, siguiendo los planes que el destino urdía para ellos, profesionales, casados y con familias. El amor, se borraría como los cuentos de hadas de un caballero. Adrien se casaría con alguna chica, congeniarán una hermosa familia, pero él no podría, quedaría atrapado en los vestigios de lo que fue, cobardemente terminaría encerrado en su recinto, con pinturas tristes y un corazón roto.

El amor no era eterno, por más que Adrien le prometiera un futuro juntos, éste era incierto, sus dimensiones eran tan relativas cómo verdaderas, quizá podrían cumplir sus promesas juveniles y tener una vida juntos, o quizá alguien más se interpondría entre ellos, sus padres, sus amigos, la sociedad o peor, ellos mismos podrían un alto al darse cuenta que esta relación crecería sus raíces a un destino oscuro y mejor serían acabarla.

Nathaniel se adhirió a su novio cuándo fortuitas gotas resbalaban de la esquina del paraguas, comenzando a empapar el chaleco negro, ante el frio proporcionado, el de cabellos rojos buscó calor entre los suaves y románticos besos de Adrien. El héroe por su parte a regañadientes se alejó de la humedad de su boca, insatisfecho por el final, pero manteniendo la cordura cuándo advirtió que las casas comenzaban a volverse abstractas ante la llovizna, traslucida e imponente ésta comenzaba a molestar a los actores que se escudaban bajo el plástico de la sombrilla, indicándoles dejar todo atrás y regresar a casa. Sin embargo, los dos se quedaron estáticos y atrapados, sin querer trasladarse a ningún lado que terminará con la bella magia de su escenario, eran dos inquilinos con diferentes pensamientos perturbados, los únicos en ese lugar, Nathaniel tenía miedo de fracasar y yacer en el olvido. Adrien, tenía miedo de no poder protegerlo, de fallarle como su héroe y su _«_ caballero»

Las palabras perecieron en la garganta, no se atrevían a hablar, más bien, ellos no necesitaban hablar. A través de las miradas, ellos entendían un mensaje oculto que la piel sólo mascullaba en silencios, era tácito el deseo entre ellos, pero es lo suficiente fuerte para no ser ignorado.

 _«_ Más, necesito más.»

 _«_ Necesito más.»

 _«_ Más.»

 _«_ Entrégame todo de ti, aunque te duela.»

Inherentes, los ojos de Nathaniel buscaron reflejarse en los de Adrien, buscaban compresión, y eso fue lo que hallaron. Diez segundos se necesitaron para que los dedos impacientes del héroe se deslizaran de la cadera a otro sitio de su cuerpo, migrando con roces que le erizaban la piel aún a través de las prendas, entrelazando los dedos en una caricia eterna. Los baluartes de Nathaniel se derrumbaban ante la sonrisa bélica del portador del miraculous., veinte segundos más fueron hartos para que el artista incomprendido entendiera el juramento que los gestos sinceros otorgaban en un mensaje codificado, _«_ Está bien, no podría hacerte daño.» esas palabras chocaron contra el oído helado, calentándole con promesas inocentes y palabras inexpertas, aún faltaba mucho por aprender, pero podían entender lo que les faltaba juntos, tres años eran insignificantes a lado de una vida de posibilidades. Treinta segundos fueron suficientes para que el Agreste pudiera disiparle las dudas que atormentaron al artista, no había porqué temerle más, él no saldría lastimado, él no sería arrebatado por Adrien, después de todo, Adrien era un caballero, y los caballeros siempre cumplían con lo que prometían. Dos segundos más fueron ocupados para que ambos entendieran que esa distancia les molestaba, otro segundo más, y ambos amantes bajo una llovizna se acercaron, anhelando intoxicarse en la boca del otro, cinco segundos más, culminaron en un beso furtivo, ocultándose tras las calles abandonadas, un cielo oscuro y las luces acromáticas de la ciudad. Escondidos y amándose como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían.

 **Notas finales de la autora.**

Al fin pude desarrollar una historia medianamente larga entre éstos dos pedacitos de cielo, la verdad quería hacer un fic largo de esto, situaciones cotidianas como el primer amor, primerizos y torpes a los quince años me encanta plasmar con un poquito de humor. Además de la idea de ver cómo conllevaron esos cuatro años en un long fic, me gusta.

Pero, en fin, sé que esto no tenía nada que ver y si has llegado hasta aquí quiero darte mi más sincero agradecimiento y un besito en la nalga, nos veremos en otra de mis historias, extraño inquilino.


End file.
